The Hutt Clan
by ActivousLegionis
Summary: A fanfiction for the Hutt Clan.
1. Epilouge

**I know I haven't been good in updating my other fanfictions, I just don't have an inspiration for them.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

The Hutt Cartel is growing fast, and becoming more dangerous by the day. The Hutt's are more greedy, and powerful then ever before. But in the midst of this, Gardulla the Hutt's palace was infiltrated and blown up, three of the Grand Hutt Council members died with it. Gardulla, Mario(IF you don't think that's actually a hutt go to wookiepedia), and mama.

During the following chaos, the empire launched a invasion into Hutt space.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 in Production.**


	2. Chapter 1: Jabba's Palace

**Chapter 1 ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Jabba's Palace**

Jabba sat on his throne, bargaining with a bounty hunter. But an Imperial Fleet in orbit was deploying an army to swarm and take jabba alive.

Tarkin would stand on the bridge of his ISD.

"When they're in position launch the attack."

"Yes, sir."

The Imperial Forces would surround the palace, AT-ST's would be at the front door, followed by an AT-AT and hundreds of stormtroopers.

"Commander, begin attack."

"All Forces attack." yelled the imperial commander over the comms.

The AT-ST's would open fire on the door, bringing it down. Stormtroopers would flood into the palace, opening fire on the guards. They'd plow through the guards, and flood into jabba's throne.

The Imperial Commander walks into the room.

"Jabba, you are under arrest in the name of Empire."

"U have noah authority unko! Leave!" Yelled Jabba

"The Mighty Jabba demands you to leave, you have no authority here." Jabba's translation droid would say.

The Commander would pull up a datapad showing a full warrant for Jabba for crimes against the empire. Stormtroopers would surround jabba. He'd be transported to a shuttle and brought to the Star Destroyer.

Tarkin would contact Lord Vader.

"Lord Vader, we have Jabba in our custody."

"Good, bring him to the imperial prison on Coruscant." Replied Lord Vader

* * *

 **That's all i felt like writing. IF you want, I can re-write the chapter, I just don't have ideas.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Rebels(Part 1)

**Chapter 2! ;) I decided to do short chapters instead of spending like a week writing this super long oe that people can't read within like 5-10 minutes. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS BUT I DO OWN MY OC'S.**

 **I decided to split this chapter up into multiple parts so people can read a part in one sitting. I split them up it good spots.**

 **Chapter 2: The Rebels (Part 1)**

The Rebels were getting secret funding from Jabba, and the Grand Hutt Council, but when it abruptly stopped they sent an operative to Jabba's palace on Tatooine. When the Operative came up, they saw it occupied by the Imperials.

"Command we have a problem, it appears Jabba's palace was overtaken by the imperials." he said into his coms.

The Operative would leave tatooine on his Ship. Rebel High Command Would meet.

"The Hutt's, were we get major funding are being targeted by the imperials. Jabba, our prime funder is already gone." Mon mothma would announce

"Therefore, we have to do better with our budget." Commented Leia Organa.

"We can't use oru credits like before, we have to manage them more." Said Admiral Ackbar.

"Yes, but should we intervene and save them?" Said Mon Mothma.

"Yes." said Leia, and Ackbar.

"Then we shall." Said Mon Mothma.

A small Rebel Fleet would be dispatched to tatooine with enough forces to hopefully reclaim jabba's palace, and locate Jabba, while saving him.

 **I'm gonna end this part here, because if I wait longer it'll cut off mid-attack.**


	4. Chapter 2: The Rebels(Part 2)

**Chapter 3: The Rebels Part 2 Last part as well ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. I DO OWN MY OC'S.**

 **If you want Them to be large and not small, then say so ;D**

 **I divided two parts too small, so i combined them back into one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Rebels (Part 2)**

The Rebel Task Force would enter Hyperspace from Dantooine, heading for Tatooine.

After a few Hours in Hyperspace, they exit above Tatooine, deploying all Fighters and Bombers. A Star Destroyer was sitting there.

The Rebel Fleet would dart forward, going up at the Star Destroyer. The A-Wings and X-Wings shooting down Tie's, while our Y-Wings starting to bomb The Star Destroyer. Multiple Y-Wings are shot down by Tie Fighters, and Anti-Fighter Guns, as long with one of the Nebulon-B´s in the Task Force. but they be able to drop enough Ion Bombs to deactivate it and bringing itś shields down long enough to cripple it. The fleet would open fire on the star destroyer, disablign ti and leaving it in orbit.

The Rebel Soldiers would land at Jabba's Palace, they'd disembark.

"REBELS!" Yelled the Stormtrooper Sergeant, as the entire Stormtrooper company turns and opens fire at the rebels.

The Rebel soldiers would duck under cover.

"You five, go to those crates over there." whispered the commander, to five soldiers.

The soldiers would dart silently to those crates.

"The rest minus two to those other ones."

The rest go to the crates on the other side.

He'd talk in the rebel comms, "On my mark open fire on them."

The Commander makes the mark, everyone would go up, and open fire on the stormtroopers.

They'd take down most of the company, with the act of surprise.

They'd move to the front of the palace, rushing in. They'd take out the stormtrooper in the front and silently move up.

They'd rush into Jabba's Throne room, it'd be empty. They'd split up, clearing out the palace. As the Rest of the stormtroopers were spread out and alone.

" **Command we've cleared out Jabba's Palace, We have figured out where he is.. He was on the Star Destroyer in orbit, we disabled the star destroyer and will be boarding to secure jabba."**

"Got it Task Force."

The Task Force would take off, going to the disabled Star Destroyer.

They'd board the Star Destroyer, They'd disembark on the hangar, clearing it out.

They'd make there way to the Cells, killing every stormtrooper in there way.

" **We're unlocking his cell know."**

They'd unlock Jabba's Cell, escorting him to there ship, and taking off.

He'd be sent back to his palace, rebel guards being stationed with him to guard. Along with a fighter patrol in orbit and around the palace.

* * *

 **Double Chapter Upload I didn't think I'd finish the final part the same day. Expect the next chapter the 6th or 7th ;D**


End file.
